


Pitfalls of Parenting and Seismic events

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bamf Brad and Mike, Brad is a good Teacher, Eventual Smut, Fluff, James Trombley is a little shit but he has reasons, Johns bunny is Mr Cuddlesworth, Mentions of Abuse in Later Chapters, Mike has fun being a adoptive dad, Multi, Qtip and Christeson are kids, Some bad Dantes Peak references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Mike is having to learn what being a dad is all about, if this was not bad enough QTip has a hot teacher that is very distracting, John losses Mr Cuddlesworth. Being a Marine was much easier.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an ongoing side project for a while, the idea of Gunny being the Dad to Qtip and Christeson was just to much fun to resist.  
> There are some later chapters that deal with child abuse but I will ensure they are tagged and clearly marked nothing too graphic but its there. 
> 
> I have 10 chapters written up and as I edit each I will update, in between Writing Steam Dreams, Chapter 2 and 3 will be up later today.
> 
> As always this is based on the characters from the HBO show

Mike moved about the kitchen with quick efficiency plating up pancakes and getting the juice jug out,  waiting for the two young boys to finally come downstairs for breakfast.

He could hear the sounds of two sets of feet scampering from the bedroom to bathroom, and Johns shrill giggle at something Evan had done

 

. 

There was a time when leading men through Iraq was what Mike considered challenging, this though becoming the guardian of two rambunctious and smart boys was a damn sight harder. 

  
  


John came down the stairs first clutching his new backpack “Look Gunny, Qtip put pictures on it and Wrote my Name “ the five-year-old held out his school bag proudly

  
  


It was adorned with purple dragons and John's name, it was hard to believe that a 6-year-old had drawn them.

 

“They look great, and I think the other kids will be jealous you have a brother who does cool things like this for you “ Ruffling Johns short hair as he spoke

 

Loud singing proclaimed the entrance of the much-touted artist “Evan could we work on inside voice, please. It's good singing but not this early OK Bud” Mike looked over at Evan who was wearing his obligatory red bandana, around his head.

  
  


Evan gave a dramatic sigh but ceased the loud singing, clambering into his seat he reached for the Jug of juice carefully filling both his and John's glass.

  
  


“Hey bud you going to wear that to school today” Mike touched the bandana 

  
  


“Can I Gunny please, it was dad’s “ Evan looked hopeful knowing Mike would not make him take it off.

 

The therapist the boys were seeing had encouraged them to have keepsakes and mementos of their parents and Mike knew how important these links to their parents were.

Losing both their parents in the accident had left the two young boys alone, no close family or friends willing to take on the two rambunctious boys. 

  
  


A drunk driver had ended the life of the boy's parents and Mike had suddenly become the guardian of Evan and John.

Their parents had been close friends of Mike's and had asked him when the boys were born to be there godfather and Mike with no ties to his own had happily agreed.

  
  


The past five months had been a fast lesson in parenting, who knew that most of the skills he had acquired as a Marine would pay off when dealing with the hurricane that was Evan and John.

  
  


Both boys had been flung from pillar to post for the first two weeks after the accident, Evan had become angry and John had stopped talking. 

  
  


When Mike had walked into that house five months ago his heart broke when he saw the boys, he pushed aside his own grief and made the decision then and there the boys were coming home with him.

  
  


 Mike had put in for early retirement from the corps and had moved with the boys to Washington State to be close to there paternal Grandmother, there only close relative worth a damn in Mike's opinion. 

  
  


The small town of Raylan’s Gap was nestled in the forests of the Cascade Mountain range and Mike had found he liked the solitude, he had gone from  nodding acquaintances with the local Librarian and his husband the local Doctor to firm friends , they, in turn, made it their mission to introduce Mike to half of the town

 

.

Mike had gained a close circle of friends in a short period of time, all happy to help Mike with the daunting task of becoming a father of sorts to Evan and John. 

  
  


In the space of two months, they had settled into there small house adjusting to each other's company, the boys constantly surprising Mike with their ability to adjust to their new circumstances their quick minds and bubbling natural personalities showing slowly through their grief. 

  
  


“You boys go everything ready for school, and don’t forget your jackets looks like we may finally get some snow come in today” 

  
  


Mike place a large plate of fresh pancakes on the table on the table and snorted as he watched both boys inhale them with a speed and gusto that was impressive if not a little disconcerting.

“Slow down there is plenty more, don’t need you choking” Mike found himself chiding when he watched John try to shove an ungodly amount of food in his mouth.

  
  


Mike looked at the two boys fondly, who would have thought that a grumpy old bachelor like himself would find the addition of two headstrong little boys made his life so much happier 

 

“You boys excited for your first day ?” 

  
  


“Principle Fick said that we could do show and tell today, I’m gonna show my bag” John spoke around a mouthful of pancake 

.

Evan was not so excited “Can I stay with you today, I can help when you go check the seismo things “ 

  
  


“Seismographs” Mike corrected “and no son you have to go to school, you know I am going to need you there to keep an eye on your little brother right,” hoping to appeal to Evans protective streak

  
  


“Fine, can we take muffins for recess?” Evans mind already tracking to what to eat next

“Yes bud already packed them plus some sandwiches and few other surprises” 

  
  


John had finished eating and was trying carefully to carry his plate to the sink, standing on tippy toes he managed to get the plate on the draining board, Mike had learned early to let the boys try and do things themselves only stepping in if a mess of epic proportions was about to happen.

  
  


John came over and climbed into Mikes lap giving him a hug “Mike, you going to pick us up when school lets out? “

  
  


Mike gave John a one-armed hug while trying to put his cup of coffee down, the boys seldom called him by his given name always referring to him as Gunny, just like their dad had, John using his given name was a sign the boy was nervous about today. 

  
  


Rubbing his beard against John's short hair he got the desired giggle, 

 

“I'm going to try bud, but I have to head up the mountain and see Granny and then I have to check on the hot springs, Ginna said you boys could come over and play with Lilley Rose and Sofia until I finished up “  

Poke and Gina Espera Had become Mikes lifeline in all things Parental, Gina often offering to watch the boys when Mike had to work, even suggesting the boys stay overnight if Mike wanted a night off, he had not accepted that offer yet.

 

“Ok boys let's get Oscar Mike don’t want to be late for your first day do we”

  
  


+++++++

  
  
  


Mike pulled his jeep up to the school finding a spot close to the doors, looking in the back seat he could see both boys looking nervous, “Hey you guys are going to ace it in there, bet you end the day with a ton of new friends” 

 

Both boys looked at Mike like he was an idiot “Come on, let's go see Principle Fick, and find out who your teachers are” 

 

Mike lead the boys along the gravel path to the small building that doubled as the administration and Principles office. 

 

Holding Johns backpack Mike noticed a furry brown foot sticking out, “John did you bring Mr Cuddlesworth with you?”

 

Mike had brought the stuffed Bunny toy when the boys had first come to live with him, and from night one he had been stuck to Johns' hip, John looked up with wide eyes

  
  


“ Mr Cuddle would have been lonely and asked to come to school too” John reasoned with implacable 5-year-old logic.

 

Mike lead the boys into the office, Nate, the school Principal stood talking with the office admin.

  
  


Mike had met Nate several times at Poke and Gina's bbq ’s, the young fresh-faced man came across as earnest and honest wanting the best for his small school and students.

Mike still thought secretly that the young man barely looked old enough to be out of college but had found he had liked Nate and even his slightly manic partner Ray 

  
  


Nate knelt down so he was eye level with the boys “So you guys excited about your first day?”

Evan wanting to prove he was a big boy stood ramrod straight next to Mike refusing to hold Mikes hand like his brother but still close enough if he needed to

 

“Yes sir “ though Evan sounded less than enthusiastic.

 

Nate patted Evans' shoulder

 

“Good to hear, we have you assigned to Mr Colbert’s class, he may look a little scary but he is a great teacher and I am sure once you get to know him you're going to have a lot of fun” 

 

Nate then looked over at John who was clutching Mikes' hand and hiding behind Mikes' legs “What about you bud, looking forward to your first day?”

  
  


John peered around and looked at Nate, shaking his head he ducked back behind Mike 

“Oh I like your backpack John, who did the awesome dragons on it for you” Nates sunny smile and praise of Johns backpack had the desired effect, John poked his head around Mikes' legs and smiled 

  
  


“Q-tip did it he is the bestest big  brother ever” John extolled 

  
  


“Qtip?” Nate looked confused 

 

Laughing Mike spoke” Dan the boy's father used to say that Evan being so skinny and blonde looked like a qtip and the nickname sorta stuck” 

 

“Hah Well I will let Brad, Mr Colbert know, and you John are in for a treat Mr Reyes is going to be your teacher, and I know you're going to have a ball with him.” 

 

John nodded but still clung to Mikes' hand like a lifeline, 

 

Nate lead Mike and the boys back down the gravel path towards a group of smaller buildings slowing as they approached a brightly painted door the windows festooned with brightly coloured dragons and unicorns 

 

As they walked down the path Nate continued to extol the virtues of Johns kindergarten teacher 

 

“Mr Reyes our Kindergarten teacher is a big fan of Dragons and Unicorns and has been reading Saint George and the Dragon to the kids this term” 

 

Johns' eyes went wide when the aforementioned teacher stepped out of the classroom, 

Jesus Mike thought to himself Mr Reyes looked like he could bench press a car and looked like he should be either on the cover of Men's Health or serving in the Marines 

  
  


“Rudy may I present to you your newest charge John, this is his guardian Mike and older brother Evan” Nate made the introductions 

  
  


Rudy gave John a huge smile “Welcome to the class little brother, I know first days can be scary and all but we are going to make sure you have a fantastic day, right guys “ Rudy looked back to a group of young faces that had gathered at the door 

  
  


Sofia Pokes youngest waved from the doorway “John can sit with me, Rudy” 

  
  


“Sounds good Sofia, you ready to join in for some fun John “ Rudy's infectious smile and soft voice already winning over a nervous John.

  
  


John nodded and turned and gave Mike a hug “You will get us from Ginnas after school right “ 

 

In the five months since their parents' had passed away, the boys had come far but they still tended to cling to Mike like a lifeline, and Mike had to admit he clung a little hard to them

Mike picked John up and gave him a tight hug “I promise little man, soon as I finish I'll come get you boys “ 

  
  


“All right Gunny “ John squeezed his small arms tight around Mike then ran off to join Sofia.

 

Nate smiled “ come on let's get down to Mr Colbert’s class I know he is excited to meet you Evan “

  
  


Mr Colbert stood in the middle of the small playground supervising a group of boisterous 6 and 7 years old's  

  
  


Mr Colbert’s voice clear and strong with a faint edge of frustration  rang out across the playground, 

  
  


“Trombley stop being mean to Lilley, we talked about this, you cannot play nice then you can go sit in front of Principle Ficks office are we clear”

 

Mike could not help but stare at the other Man, tall and blonde and with a pair of blue eyes that a man could get lost in.Looking at the Nordic god this man was to be Evans teacher ,it made Mike feel uncomfortably aware how long it had been since he had gotten laid. Pull yourself together Mike, no hitting on Evans teacher.

  
  


Nate gave Mike a smirk as if knowing what Mike was thinking “Brad I want to introduce you to your new student Evan and his guardian Mike Wynn “ 

  
  


Mike watched as Mr Colbert walked towards them,  a few years younger than Mike he stood a good four inches taller, he looked like the proverbial giant strolling through a see of tiny humans.

  
  


He moved with ease amongst the kids smiling when a young voice would call his name, Mike turned to look skyward when Mr Colbert caught him staring, Mike was certain his cheeks were blazing red and darn it he would swear Mr Colbert just smirked at him

  
  


, It was not Mikes fault that Mr Colbert looks so hot wearing faded jeans a loose tee and leather biker jacket he looked like he should be on the cover of Vogue or one of those magazines, what was it with this school and hot teachers.

  
  


Mike knew that he looked like he had just fallen out of bed , old ratty jeans and his old corps jacket to keep the chill out., shit had he even remembered to shave today, running an absent hand over his cheek he frowned nails scrubbing over a week's worth of stubble , his old Sergent Major would have a fit at the state of him.

  
  


“Brad this is Evan he will be joining your class today, his younger brother John is in Mr Reyes class. “ 

  
  


Brad dropped down to one knee and extended a large hand, Evan smiled shyly and reached out to shake his teacher's hand,

 

“ I am Mr Colbert I am not really as scary as the other kids think,” the small self-deprecating smile Brad gave looked ridiculously cute in Mikes' eyes 

 

“  did you want to meet some of your classmates, you still have 10 minutes before the bell? Brad spoke in a confident, calm voice. 

 

Looking over the playground Brad summoned one off of the other students “ Jason, you want to come here a sec,”

The young boy Jason came scampering over “Yes sir” 

 

Standing he looked at the two boys “This is Evan and he will be joining us today, you want to show him around and get his settled before the bell” 

 

“Sure Sir, Hi Evan “ 

  
  


The two boys grinned at each other, .

 

Evan looked over to Mike “Gunny OK if I go now”

  
  


Mike smiled “Sure is, I'll see you after school, If I finish up in time we can go to Ray’s and grab some cakes for after dinner OK” 

 

Evan's fist pumped the air “Awesome Gunny your the best” 

  
  


Mike laughed as he watches the two boys run off, turning he smiled at Evans teacher, hoping to make a quick getaway before he said something embarrassing, but this was not to be. Mr Colbert grabbed Mike's elbow as he went to follow Nate back to the admin building

  
  


“The boys call you Gunny ?” Brad questioned 

  
  


Mike sighed “Yeah I served with there dad for a long time, made Master Sergeant a couple of years ago but he and the boys always called me Gunny” 

  
  


Brad quirked an eyebrow “Nate filled me in on what the boys have been through, you have done really well with them, not many would take on two small children like you have” 

  
  


Mike huffed “Not so sure about that, I have more experience keeping a group of rowdy marines in line than two very active kids” 

  
  


Mike noticed how the edges of Brad's eye crinkled when he smiled,it softened his face and made him looked less imposing.

  
  


“Well I better leave you to it, I have to get up the mountain and check on some seismographs, want to try and get up and back before school lets out, I have my cell on me if there are any issues with the boys” 

Mike felt strangely nervous at leaving the boys, he knew logically they would be fine, but months of it just being them made it hard for Mike to let go.

  
  


Brad clapped a large hand on Mikes' shoulder “ Don’t worry, your boys are going to be fine, we will keep them safe Gunny” Brad smirking as he spoke the last.

  
  


Mike snorted “ I have lead platoons through hostile territories and felt less apprehension and worry then I do now.” 

  
  


Brad made a waving motion “ Go on get to work, let us do our job”

  
  


Mike grinned “Thanks” and wandered off to find Nate before he left.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys first day does not go as planned, and Mike gets some motherly advice.

Mike had put his long-unused Geology degree to use by applying for and getting a job with the US Geological Service and in a brief moment of insanity on his part decided to go for his Master of Science (Exploration Geoscience), why not add that into the mix of his already crazy life.

  
One of his jobs was to keep check on the monitoring stations that dotted the Mountain that loomed over Raylan’s Gap  
He had checked the seismographs at the start of the mountain pass and they were showing the same strange readings as was being recorded by his computer back home, did not make a bit of sense, they were showing an increase in micro tremors just enough to set off niggling worries in Mikes' head, Mount Gutterson was dormant , last time it had blown its top was close to 400 years ago as far as the geological records showed .

  
The boy's paternal Grandmother Esme lived on the other side of Bear Lake, and Mike would stop in for a visit before he headed up to check the hot springs there was a fine dusting of early snow on the dirt road but nothing compared to how it would come late Fall.  
The large homestead sat nestled amid conifers the Mountaintops at is back, the front of the cabin looked out onto the azure blue high mountain lake.

  
The boys loved coming up here to visit their gran, getting to swim and fish in the warmer weather. Esme had been a beacon of support and strength for Mike, Dan's mother had wholeheartedly supported Mike getting custody of the boys and was always there with words of advice or just an ear to listen.

  
As he pulled his jeep up to the house he looked around again marvelling at the beauty of the area turning he could just make out the looming presence off Mount Gutterson standing like a beacon behind the house.

  
Hearing the screen door bang he turned and smiled at the approach of Esme 80 years old and did not look a day over 60 , spry and wise she had over the years taken the place of Mikes own mother, whom he had no fond memories of and had bossed and mothered him just as much as her own son.

  
There shared grief at the loss of Dan and Shawna had only drawn them closer, and once the custody arrangements had been finalised it was no shock when Mike packed he and the boys and headed to Raylan's gap to be closer to the only family any of them had.  
“By that sad hound dog look you got on your face I’d say you dropped the boys off for their first day” Esmae joked as she walked up and gave Mike a tight hug.

  
“Yeah, did not think it was going to be so hard, for me that is the boys went off just fine” Mike sighed

  
Esme wrapped a slim arm around Mikes' waist “Come on son I have the pot on already, you have time for a cup before you head up to the station right”

  
“For your coffee, you know I do” Mike grinned relaxing into her hug.  
“Take it, those tremors we have been getting are the other reason for your visit, “ Esme said as she grabbed down a large coffee mug and a travel mug

  
“Yeah They have me a bit worried, want to do some checking, plus thought you would want to know the boys have started their first day a school” Mike leant against the worn countertop

  
“So who did they get as teachers?” Esme asked as she bustled about

  
“John's got Mr Reyes seems like a good guy” Mike answered

Esme snorted “Rudy is a doll, I think every man and woman under 90 has a crush on that man, myself included”

  
Mike laughed “He was not what I had pictured for a kindergarten teacher but John liked him from the get-go”

  
Esme cocked her head “What about Evan who did he get” handing Mike his travel mug

“Evan has Mr Colbert,”Mikes' heart did a little thump when he thought about Evans teacher “Seems like a good guy” Mike muttered into his coffee

  
Esme smirked “Why Mike Wynn your blushing, Oh I know Bradley poor man has been through the wringer himself, got his heart of bent and broken over some California gal, then had it done to him again when he moved back here a few years ago”

  
Mike deflated a bit “ He was seeing someone local, she dump him?”   
Esme scowled “No was some little ski instructor Twink, had poor Brad all a flutter then dumped him and headed back to New York soon as the ski season was over, that was about 4 years ago, don’t think Brad has had much interest in dating since”

  
Mike let out a chuckle at Esme's use of the word Twink, but also felt a stab of sympathy for Brad, he knew what it was like to be at the shit end of a relationship.

  
The break up of his 5-year relationship had left him with a few scars, both mental and physical, and he could understand why Brad would be gun shy of future entanglements.

  
“Brad’s not great around people, he kind of gets to being awkward, not sure why, but with the kids the man is a wonder, hmmm “

Esme smiled as she spoke, “Think a big softy like yourself would be just what the poor boy needs”

  
“I am not looking to date one of my son's teachers” Mike groaned not realising he had referred to the boys as his sons, but the small smile on Esme's face said she had caught it and approved.

  
Esme looked a Mike shrewdly “Michael Wynn, you have spent the last five months devoting everything to my grandchildren, you have provided them with a loving home and a family, for which I will be eternally grateful,”

  
Mike rolled his eyes taking a large mouthful of the offered coffee “ And?”

Esme harrumphed “When did you last go on a date? I know for a fact you have been living like a monk since you got the boys”

Mike spluttered “I have not “

Esmae scoffed “ Hun I know things ended badly with Steven, you sunk yourself into your military career and then the boys, But the boys are settled and happy and your not a marine anymore”

  
Mike snorted “Yeah I am such a catch, I am a 37-year-old ex-marine with two kids under 10 a mortgage, and a whole lotta abandonment issues not including however 20 years in the corps screwed with my head”

  
Esme got up from the table patting Mike on the arm as she walked past “You know I love you like you are my own son, but dear god your a stubborn one.”

  
Mike leaned back on the counter smirking “ Says the 80-year-old woman who still lives on the top of a mountain and refuses to got to the only greengrocers in town because of a fight she had with the owner ...what was it 5 years ago?”

  
Their conversation was cut abruptly short but a sudden rumble, cups left in the drainer started to wobble and dresser doors banged open,   
“Shit that was a strong one” Mike mumbled, heading out the front of the house Mike turned his head to the Mountain unable to see the top through the cloud bank,

  
“Well as much as I would like to stay and get lectured about my lack of a love life I have a job to do” Mike gave Esme a warm hug  
“Alright son, I will see you and the boys Sunday for lunch at Nate and Ray’s “

  
++++++++++++++++

  
Mike was finishing up with checking the hot springs when his phone rang, juggling the ph testing kit and trying to dig his phone out, the later nearly ending up in the bubbling water

  
“Wynn speaking” Mike grunted down the phone as he set down the ph kit

  
“Mr Wynn it's Brad, Brad Colbert, your son Evans teacher”

  
Mike felt a stab of concern, what had happened, mentally working out how long it would take for him to get from his current position to the school.

  
“Shit, umm sorry what's happened?” Mike spoke as he tried to write down the ph numbers in his workbook.

  
“There was a bit of an altercation at lunch, don’t worry Evan is fine, he and I had a good talk about it, but I thought I should let you know” Brads voice was calm

  
“Altercation what do you mean, he was in a fight?” Mike tried to wrap his head around sweet good natured Evan having a fight with anyone.

  
“Mike, I can I call you Mike, one of the other boys Trombley decided to pick on the younger kids at lunch and in particular John and his new friend Gabe,” Brad answered calmly

  
“Oh, shit” Mike could see how this was going Evan had a strong protective streak when it came to his brother.

  
“It seems Trombley pushed John down then stole Mr Cuddlesworth, Evan saw this and Stepped in, when Trombley refused to give the toy back Evan said he was going to get a teacher, that is when Trombley hit him, “ Brad sounded incredibly calm if somewhat exasperated with the events

  
Mike started packing his field equipment into his jeep digging his keys out of his jeans pocket

“Are the boys ok”

  
“The boys are fine, I managed to get them both separated and calm, Trombley is not a bad kid, he has a few issues thanks to the moronic asshole of a father he has, and I think his lashing out stems a lot of the time from that.”

Mike felt a bit of sympathy for the child, he had his own asshole father but still, it was one of his kids that got hurt, and that shit did not sit well with Mike.

  
“Evan is a good kid, Mike you should be proud of him, he did not hesitate to come to the defence of the younger kids and he tried to get an adult, “

  
Brads voice sounded soft “Look I should have gotten there quicker but we had a swing set disaster and Rudy had his hands full with the unauthorised mud pies that were happening” Brad sounded like he was cross with himself

  
Mike sighed “ Look, Brad, I don’t hold you to blame for this, that kid Trombley needs to learn but I am sure you're going to make sure he knows what he did was wrong,”

  
Mike finished packing the car as he spoke, “I am going to head down the mountain now so I can pick the boys up, was going to get Gina to get them I should be there before school lets out.”

  
He could hear Brads breathing down the end of the line “Good Mike I think that will be good, just don’t drive down those roads to fast, the boys are fine, in fact, Evan has been teaching the others a song, he has unusual tastes in Music” the amusement in Brads voice helping settle Mikes worry.

Mike laughed “You got that right, OK give me an hour”

“Sure thing Mike” 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Mr Cuddlesworth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for humouring me in this endeavour :)

Mike made it down the mountain in record time, even leaving enough time to dash into Ray's bakery and snag a box of the double stuffed chocolate cupcakes the boys loved.

  
Ray, as is by some sort of telepathy, was already filling a box with the chocolate monstrosities as Mike barreled in the door.

Ray chuckled at Mikes look of surprise “Nate called earlier said you might be needing these," Ray holding up the box of cakes.

"Umm look don't be too hard on Brad about this, he is going to feel like shit about this happening on his watch”

  
Ray could be loud and brash, and people often mistook his excess energy as a sign of lack of intelligence, that was a mistake Ray had to have one of the quickest minds Mike had ever seen and under his brash rude exterior lay a truly good heart. It spoke volumes about Brad's character that Ray would actively speak to defend him.

  
“Don’t worry Ray I already told him I don’t blame him, he seems like a good sort, cares for the kids and that is all I ask” Make assured Ray.

  
“Homes those kids in his class mean the world to him, he may be a giant Iceberg when it comes to dealing with grown-ups but kids it's a different story,” Ray said as he handed the box over the counter to Mike.  
“Thanks, Ray what do I owe you,” Mike reaching for his wallet  
“Dude don't even “ Ray waved away Mike's offer for payment,” it's on the house, we still on for Sunday lunch?” Ray

  
“You bet even Esme's has promised to make an appearance, I better get going “

 

 

  
++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

  
Mike waited at the gates for the boys Making it just before the bell rang, he spotted the two boys soon John looking like a walking mud pile but happy, Evan’s new TMT shirt had a rip in the collar and there were a scrape and bruise on his cheek, a wave of fierce protectiveness swept through him has the boys approached the car.

  
John got to Mike first “We made mud pies, and Evan got in a fight “ the last was said with a fair bit of pride

  
Mike picked up the muddy five years old not caring about the mess “So I heard," Mike laughed fondly" your gonna need three baths to clean this mess” poking johns muddy belly

The five-year-old giggled and rested his head on Mikes' shoulder, Evan stood a little away looking down at his shoes,

“I’m sorry Gunny, but Trombley is a butt head and he made John and Gabe cry”

  
Pulling Evan into a hug Mike knelt down looking at the boy “You got nothing to be sorry for, you stood up for your brother and his friend, I am proud of you Kiddo”

“Really?” Evan asked his voice muffled by Mikes' shoulder   
“Really Evan, come on let's get you boys home, got cupcakes for dessert “

Pulling out from the curb Mike did not notice Mr Colbert running carrying a large fluffy Rabbit and trying to hail them.

 

 

  
+++++++++++

 

 

  
Once home they settled into their normal routine, both boys wanting to know what Mike had done and vice versa, John was over the moon about his teacher and said even when he told them off for the impromptu mud pie making he was super nice about it.

“How about Mr Colbert Evan what do you think?” Mike asked wanting to find out what Evan thought of his new teacher.

  
“He’s good, he lets us use the computers and then we did English and he knows lots of really big words," praised Evan as he sat at the kitchen table getting his reader out.

" he told Trombley he was really disappointed in him and looked sad then sent him to Mr Fick's office, and then he told me I did good looking out for John and trying to get a teacher'.

  
“You did Son, looking out for your brother is a good thing” looking over from the counter where he was making them an after school snack he could see Evan still looked a little unsure.

  
“Evan, you did not start that fight and you did not hit that boy, why would I be angry with you, I wish I had a big brother like you when I was little” Mike could see Evan relax

 

 

  
++++++++

 

 

  
After two baths and three bedtime stories the boys settled into bed, it was then that the shit hit the fan Mr Cuddlesworth was missing.

  
Evan tried to console his brother but gave up and hid under his star wars comforter while Mike carried a crying John about the house,   
No stuffed toy but Mr Cuddlesworth was going to do, and John was near inconsolable, the crying finally petered out into muffled sobs John resorting to sucking on his thumb pouting as he lay slumped in Mikes' arms.

  
Mike was busy trying to find the cocoa to make John a warm drink when the doorbell rang, hefting the small child higher up onto his hip he went to the front door.

  
Swinging open the door two sights struck Mike, Mr Cuddlesworth slightly dirty looking and a paw bandaged in a makeshift field dressing and Brad standing there with a sheepish grin.

  
“OH Thank god, I could kiss you right now “ Mike exclaimed as he saw the much-missed bunny John let out a joyous squeal nearly deafening Mike and making grabby hands for the bunny.  
Brad blushed and chuckled handing the bunny over to John who hugged it tight to his chest  
“You guys left before I could return him to John, Mr Cuddlesworth is a little banged up, but I stitched the rip and he should be good to go”   
Mike felt both stunned by Brads thoughtfulness and relieved that the much loved Bunny was home,

  
“ I cannot thank you enough, though we were going to be in for a long night” Stepping back from the door Mike ushered Brad in,   
Mike closed the front door and tried not to notice the way Brads tight jeans clung to his narrow hips or the faint scent of Brad's aftershave that tickled Mikes' nose. Visions of pressing his nose to the other man's neck to get a better smell flashed through Mikes mind.

  
“Come in least I can do for my saviour is offer a cup of coffee” Mike hoping it did not sound to forward or pushy.  
Brad hesitated for a second “I don’t want to impose, I just thought seeing how fond of John is of that bunny best I get it back to you asap”   
“Brad you're not imposing, come in, let me get John settled and I will put a pot on” Mike used his free hand to gently guide the other man inside, “Go through to the kitchen I will be back in a second”   
John had collapsed against Mike cuddling his rabbit close, already drifting off to sleep.

  
Brad gave Mike a shy grin “All right then”

  
Mike tucked John had Mr Cuddle held tight “Night little soldier “ giving the small boy a kiss on the head before checking on Evan.  
Evan was sprawled in sleep in the way only small children and fat cats can do, somehow his feet were up on the headboard and his quilt on the floor. Smoothing the quilt back over him Mike gave the boys one last look making sure the Spongebob night light was turned on then headed downstairs.

  
Mike stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror, hair sticking up, dirt smudges on his face and a large chocolate stain on his tee thanks to Evan talking with his hands whilst holding one of Ray’s chocolate cupcakes.

  
Walking through to the kitchen he saw Brad had taken a seat and was looking at Mikes open laptop, his notes and study guides covering the table.  
“Aw hell I forgot about that mess” Mike apologise when he walked in  
“Never apologize for learning Mike, what are you studying? “ Brads smile reached his eyes which Mike noted were a stunning blue.

  
“Masters in Geophysics and a degree in Environmental chemistry, that mess before you is me trying to work out my Thesis proposal” Mike sighed

Brad looked critically at Mikes laptop .long fingers reaching out to turn it so he could take a better look “May I “

  
“Knock yourself out, the damn thing is temperamental and old, just likes it owner I suppose” Mike smirked turning to grab two mugs out, looking for an excuse to stop looking at the other man.

  
“So what's your thesis proposal going to be?, and your right this laptop is old, you need something way more up to date “ Brad cast a critical eye over Mikes laptop  
Mike sighed “It's going to be the degree and nature of the coupling between the subducting slab and its surroundings, well that is what I was hoping if I can get the damn proposal written, between the new job and the boys I seem to be running out of spare time.”

  
He carried the two mugs of black coffee over to the table”DId you want milk or sugar? I kind of forgot to ask”

  
“Black is fine if you don’t mind me saying so you look beat” Brad cast a critical eye over Mike who felt himself blush. He was sadly aware of how he looked, not enough sleep and running around had him a bit rough around the edges.

  
“There was a time I could function on less than 40 minutes of sleep, but 5 months out of the corps and I have gone soft” he laughed running a hand through his longer than reg hair.

  
Brad quirked a blonde brow, the corners of his mouth dimpling “Well I would not say that” clearing his throat brad continued “This laptop just needs a new hard drive and a memory boost, to see you through. I could find you a good price for them if your interested” Brad dipped his head in a self-conscious manner, something Mike found charming.

  
“You this helpful to all your students' families “

  
Brad looked a little embarrassed and shook his head “Normally no.”  
Sensing Brads discomfort Mike tried to set the younger man at ease “Well I am grateful, to be honest for your help, laptops tend to try and die when I am around them too long, think I suffer the same curse Dr Grant did in Jurassic Park”

  
Brad smiled “You watched Jurassic Park?”

  
Mike found he liked Brad's smile and wanted to see it more.

  
“Evans favourite film watched it way too many times, the second was good Dr Malcolm was awesome the third “ Mike did a seesawing motion with his hands, “Those films were a godsend after the boy's parents passed, spent more than a few nights with the boys on the lounge watching all three”

  
Mike swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat the memories of Dan and Shawna's death still too raw and painful.

  
Brad reached across the table and gave Mikes forearm a squeeze “You Ok” concerned etched in his blue eyes

  
“I’m alright, just old memories “Mike answered brushing aside his unresolved grief his arm feeling warm from Brads touch.

  
Brad sat back removing his hand, Mike already missing the contact “So you and the Boys coming to Sunday dinner at Nate and Ray’s I can bring the price list for the parts with me for you to look at, see if you want to get them ?”

  
Mike hid a look of surprise he did not realise Brad was going to be there too “ Ah Yeah, Ray did not give us an option to refuse, he can be annoying when he sets his mind to something”

  
Brad looked over at Mike with a soft half-smile, Mike felt his heart thump against his chest, damn it, he had only met this man twice and he was acting like a love-struck mooncalf.

  
Brad let out a loud chuckle, Mike enjoying the sight and sound of the other mans mirth “Ray can be a handful, I was surprised when he and Nate hooked up but they seem to even each other out, Ying to the others Yang if you buy into Rudy’s new age hokum”

  
Brad sighed and looked over at the kitchen clock “Well I better get a move on, still have a lesson plan for the kids to work out,”

  
Both men stood, Mike walking Brad to the door turned and reached out to shake Brads’ hand “I really want to thank you again for bringing Mr Cuddlesworth back, you could have waited till tomorrow but I am damn glad you didn't”

  
Brad shook Mikes hand holding it for a minute longer “I am glad I did too, well I will see you when you drop the boys of tomorrow “

  
Brad walked down the path to his car and Mike watched from the porch waiting to go in until Brad pulled away. “Damn it, I am not going to fall for Evans teacher “ Mike chided himself but chuckling when he realised it was already too late.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes the boys shopping

The rest of the week went by thankfully drama free both boys settling into the school routine.  Mike getting into the swing of work and parenting some days working better than others 

Saturday morning started as it always did since the boys had come to live with Mike, the two of them bouncing on the foot of the bed to wake Mike.  

  
  


The three would spend an hour being lazy Mike sitting reading, Evan sprawled across the foot of the bed drawing and John practising his reading, Mike or Evan occasionally helping with the big words.

Putting his paper aside Mike grinned at the two boys “So seeing you guys got through your first week of school how about we go shopping today, New art supplies for Evan “ Evan fist pumped the air and started bouncing excitedly on the bed , smiling at Evans antics Mike then looked down to John who was curled up alongside Mike “ What about you kiddo “

 

Johns small face crinkled in concentration “Mmmm new Lego or a new book “ 

 

Mike ruffled Johns brown hair “ I think we can manage that, plus I think we all need some new clothes and I know for a fact you both need new sneakers, may as well get it all done today” 

  
  


The mornings shopping went off without too many snags there was an argument about sneakers and what was appropriate for school, John now pranced down the sidewalk in his new sneakers the soles flashing garish bright colours as he skipped, Evan asked for a pair of white converse so he could draw on them 

 

They were now headed to the art store to get Evan his new markers and paper, entering the store  Evan let out a happy shout “Mr Colbert what are you doing here “ Running towards the back of the store where Mr Colbert was looking at craft paper.

 

“Hey, Evan looks like you guys have been shopping “ Brad smiled over at Mike who was trying to juggle bags of shopping and John who had decided he was too tired to walk anymore .“

 

“Gunny said I could get new markers and more paper,” Evan bounced on the balls of his feet “Can I go look now please Gunny”

“Alright but remember you cannot buy the whole shop, two packs of markers and some more of that nice paper you want” Mike patted Evan on the shoulder “Go look”

 

Mike looked at the basket brad had full of brightly coloured paper and stickers, pointing to the basket Mike smiled “You stocking up “ 

Brad gave a broad grin “Well it's coming up to that time of year when the kids want to start making holiday cards thought I would get stocked up early, “

 

“Evan said you had been teaching the kids about Hanukkah and how not all cultures and religions celebrate Christmas,” Mike said, silently approving of Brads teaching.

 

Brads face closed off his eyes became wary “Yes I think it's important that they learn, it came up when one of the students asked what I wanted Santa to bring, I explained that I am Jewish and then that got us on to the topic of Hanukkah and then others” 

 

Mike could sense this topic was one that had obviously caused the other man issues at some point “ I think that is great Brad, the kids need to see there is a whole world out there and not just us, learning there are different religions and beliefs is a good thing” 

 

The tension in Brads shoulders  seemed to ease a bit “ I am glad you agree, I just have had run-ins with Parents before about this stuff” 

  
  


Mike smiled “ Let me Guess it would have been that Trombley kids old man causing issues, been hearing a lot of negative crap about that man, Well anyone gives you grief send em to me I’ll sort them out “ 

  
  


“I am sure I will and your right James’ Father is a real piece of work, just wish there was something I could do about him” 

 

Mike noticed the look of distress  that passed quickly over Brads face, going with  his gut 

 

Mike looked at the other man for a moment “Do you have plans after this, I was going to take the boys to Rays for lunch and your welcome to join us” 

John wiggled in Mikes' arms Looking over at Brad then back to Mike he giggled and Smiled shyly at Brad. 

  
  


Mike watched Brad fiddle with the contents of his basket, looking unsure, not nervous as far as Mike was concerned Brad Colbert was never nervous, Mike was beginning to feel like he had overstepped and tried to make a hasty withdrawal.

 

“Look if you don’t want to or having lunch with a student's parent is a no go I get it, I just thought you might like to join the boys and me, no harm no foul” Mike hoped that he did not sound too disappointed, and wanted to beat a hasty exit.

 

Hefting John a little higher Mike looked over to try and find Evan “I should check on QTip, make sure he has not tried to buy the whole store”

 

Mike started to move around Brad and find his errant ward when he felt a touch on his elbow, looking down he saw Brads fingers lightly grab him,

“I um - Look I am not great with people , I suck at small talk , I mean who the hell wants to talk about the weather, or god forbid sports  but I “ Brad looked over at the shop front window his broad brow creased in thought “I like talking to you, you don’t annoy me “

 

Mike quirked a brow fighting a smirk “ I don’t annoy you, well I will take that as a positive then Brad, and I mean it if you don’t feel comfortable having lunch it's fine, really, just Kind of owe you for rescuing Mr Cuddlesworth ” 

Brad's blue eyes searched the store before they landed back on Mike, nodding to himself “Mike you don’t owe me for that, and yes lunch with you and the boys sounds great, I have a few errands to run, you want to meet at Ray’s in an hour?”

 

Mike kept his composure while inside he was dancing around like a girl asked out for her first prom “ Sounds great, I have to head to the toy store after this promised John a new lego set, we will see you in an hour “ 

 

Brad smiled at Mike and ruffled Johns hair, looking at the back of the store he saw Evan making happy sounds over new metallic pens “ See you soon Evan, don’t wear out Gunny” 

 

“I’ll try not to MR C” Evan singsonged from the back of the shop.

 

Mike felt John poking him on the cheek with a small finger, "Why are you doing that ?"

 

John let out a small giggle "Mr C makes you go red, in that cheeks" 

 

"No, it's just the hot in here that's all " Mike could not believe John had caught him out.

 

"Gunny Johns right each time you see Mr C you go red you like him" Evan crowed with delight.

 

Johns' eyes went round "OHHH just like you like Wendy QTip" 

 

Evan looked horrified "I don't like Wendy, girls are yuck "

 

John pouted "But you drew a flower for her" 

 

"So, I draw stuff for you " Evan argued 

 

Mike looked skyward well at least they had stopped asking uncomfortable questions about Brad.

 

"All right you two enough, You found what you need Evan" 

 

"Yes, Gunny" Evan held out to packs of markers and a new art pad,

 

"Alright let's get these paid for then head to the toy store"

 

Mike used Evan forward to the counter "Ok little man going to have to put you down for a sec, got to pay for this stuff so we can get out of here" 

 

John sighed but slid down to the floor reaching for his big brother's hand "Evan" John whispered 

 

"What ?" 

"Maybe we could ask Mr C to take Gunny out of a grown-up Date like Mom and Dad used to do" John whispered in Evans' ear

 

Evan tilted his head "Hmm maybe if we ask Uncle Ray to help, he is best friends with Mr C"

 

John clapped his hands and giggled, "Uncle Ray will help, yes" John did a little dance, Gunny had been the awesome and had done everything to make John and Evan not feel so sad when mommy and daddy died, but John knew that sometimes Gunny was sad too, and maybe Mr C might make Gunny happy.

 

Evan grinned knowing what his little brother was thinking if they had a chance to make Gunny happy, well they would. 

Both boys high fived one another then looked at Mike grinning this was going to be awesome Evan though his Gunny and his favourite teacher. 

  
  


Mike unsure what the two were whispering about gave them both a look then shook his head.Who knew what those two were planning and Mike thought he was probably better off not knowing. 

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad phones Ray for advice, and then helps a young James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just a bit of warning, we finally meet young James Trombley and become aware of the abuse he is suffering at home, there is nothing too graphic just mentions some noticeable bruising. the next couple of chapters are dealing with James and how Brad and Mike want and need to help. 
> 
> This chapter is from Brads Pov

 

Hitting dial on his phone as he stepped out of the store Brad tried not to look back at Mike and the kids, he had only known the man for a week, yet here he was getting disgustingly soppy over a cheeky smirk.

 

Pick up the phone Ray please Brad internally pleaded

“Ray's Diner and Bakery The Amazing Ray speaking “ came the voice down the line

 

“Ray you inbred hick I need your help” Brad snarked down the phone

  
“Whoa, Iceman chill, what has your Calvins all bunched up” Rays Missouri accent sounding even thicker over the phone.

  
“Ray, why do you still sound like a yokel when you're on the phone, your parents moved away from Missouri when you were seven?” Brad sighed as he spoke

  
“Bradly my man you just answered a question with a question, I do not sound like a hick and I hold a special place in my heart for my long-abandoned home state..so what the fuck has got you all flustered if that term can actually be used when in conjunction with you”

  
“Ray firstly fuck you, second Mike asked me to have lunch at the dinner with him and the boys today” Brad braced himself for the good-natured ribbing he was about to get.

  
“OMG Brad that's great, I mean you have been kind of mooning over him all week right?” Ray’s voice went up an octave in excitement

  
“I do not moon over people Ray, and he makes me feel things Ray and want things and I am not sure I am comfortable with either of those” Brad pinched the bridge of his nose he was lying to himself, he did want those things and he may be kind of definitely wanted to explore those things with Mike, which was wrong damn it Evan was his student and Mike was Evans guardian ,

  
“Brad stop overthinking things dude, Mike is a good guy Nate thinks the world of him, and he actually wants to spend time with you dude, you know that is a good thing right?”

 

“Yes, Ray” Brad had resigned himself to the fact that Ray and to a smaller extent Nate had decided to take a hand in Brads non-descript love life.

  
“Homes you will not be disappointed, this is great, we were hoping you guys would hit it off, was even planning on dropping hints at tomorrow's lunch, but this is better “ Ray chatted happily unaware off Brad's eyes looking up to the sky in silent prayer that Ray would just stop.

 

“Ray just promises me to be cool, I said I would meet Mike and the boys in an hour at your Diner, just don’t embarrass me please”Brad hated how whiny he sounded but he needed Ray to be on his best behaviour.

 

“Brad I am offended that you think I would be anything less than, dude I am not going to do anything to embarrass you, scouts honour”

  
“Ray you got kicked out of Scouts for the incident remember, fine I’ll see you soon” Brad hung up before ray had a chance to respond.

 

 

  
++++++++

 

 

It was coming on midday and Brad realised it had better get a hustle on if he wanted to meet up with Mike and the boys. He stopped and realised that spending time with Mike did not fill him with a sense of dread and loathing that normally accompanied his acceptance of social invitations.

Brad headed to the market wanting to get at least some of the groceries had planned on entering the store he noticed the blond slight form of James Trombley who was standing looking at the sweets longingly

  
Waving to Eric the store owner he walked up to James “ Trombley “

 

“Sir” James looked at Brad with guarded eyes shifting from foot to foot,

 

“Looking to get some sweets “ Brad smiled down at James, he felt for the kid, James was not an inherently bad kid and once the dust had settled on Monday he and Evan had actually started a tentative peace.

  
“Just looking SIr, dad would take them if I got any” James looked down at his feet scuffing his threadbare shoes against one another.

  
“Well I think you deserve a treat, You apologise to Evan and John and then you were an excellent student for me all week” Brad dropped down so he was eye level with James

James' eyes went wide “Really, you think I did good SIr”

  
“Yes James I do, what treats were you wanting ?” Brad kept his tone quiet noting the fresh bruise that was showing under the neck of James T-Shirt and he was more skittish than normal.

  
James pointed to the cookies and cream Hershey Bar, “Umm I am not sure if I have enough”

  
Looking over at Eric he waved him over “Why don’t you ask Mr Kocher if you do”

  
Eric held out a hand for James to put the coins he had in, Looking at Brad Eric frowned when he saw how thin the young boy's wrists were,

  
“You know champ I think you have enough here, why don't you grab that bar and a flavoured Milk, what you have here should settle it up”   
“Umm thanks, Mr Kocher, can I eat it here”

  
“Sure kid go sit by the counter” Eric smiled pointing to a stool that sat next to the stores counter.

  
Both men watched as James walked over to the stool, turning to Brad Eric normally passive face was a set in a hard frown.  
  
“Something has to be done for that kid Brad, did you see his neck?” Eric had his voice lowered and Brad could see the anger radiating from him.

  
Brad lowered his head feelings of frustration and impotent anger flooding his system “I know, but this damn red tape and procedure, Nate is trying to get the Sheriff's dept to look into the allegations but Sheriff Magraw is stonewalling it.”

  
“If we could get James to tell us what happened then Sheriff dickwad would have to act or be seen as complicit in an ongoing case of child abuse” Brad could feel the same frustration in Eric's tone.

  
Brad shook his head “James won't say anything, his father has him convinced that every beating is deserved, “

“Have you seen the state of him Brad, the boy has not had a proper meal in months,”

Brad thought about it for a moment “James “

“Yes Sir” James sat up straight looking over at Brad, feet kicking idly while he ate his chocolate.

 

  
“How about we call your dad and let him know you are going to hang out with Qtip and John this afternoon, and I will run you home later, that sound OK” Brad hoped that Evan and John would not mind him dragging James along

  
James perked up but then his face became wary “They won’t want to hang out with me Sir, I was mean to them” James started tugging at the torn edges of his ratty hoodie.

  
“James you apologised and they accepted it, and I know Evan was showing you his drawing yesterday at lunch and then you hung out with him and Lilley” Brad reasoned

 

  
Trombley cocked his head “You think they would want to play with me today?”

 

Brad smiled “Well why don’t we find out, I am meeting them for lunch at Ray's and you're invited along, but we have to check with your dad first alright?”

 

Brad hated that he had to call Trombley's father the man was a drunken asshole but he would not put it past him to accuse Brad of kidnapping or something otherwise inappropriate.

  
“Kay, he won't care but call him”Janes looked sadly down at his feet.

  
Brad pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contact list till he found what he hoped was the right number

“Hi Mr Trombley, Its Brad Colbert”

 

Both Eric and James held their breath as Brad spoke to James father, Eric had to smile at the sight of young James with his fingers crossed.

  
“No Sir James is not in any trouble, in fact, I was hoping it would be OK with you for him to hang out with two of his school friends?”

 

“Actually Sir James does have friends, yes right I will drop him home later, He will be playing with-” Brad pulled the phone away from his ear staring at it for a minute

“It's Ok with your Dad James,” Brad turned his head to Eric and lowered his voice.

  
  
“That asshole did not give a shit, said James did not have any friends, he sounded drunk already” Brad rubbed his forehead but the sight of James excitedly bouncing on the stool made him smile.

 

  
“I just have to make one more call James then we can head out OK”

  
“Sure Sir, Mr Kocher want me to help put the cans on the display”

Eric grinned “Sure Kid, come give me a hand while Mr Colbert makes his call”

 

  
Brad dialled the new number waiting for it to up, smiling at the sound of the soft Texan accent when the phone answered “Mike Wynn”

  
“Hey Mike I was wondering, this is kind of huge favour and If the boys say no I get it but would you and they mind if I brought James Trombley with me”

  
“Hang on Brad just gonna check with the peanuts”

Brad could hear the muffled voices on the other end of the line and then Mikes deep voice back on the line

“Boys said sure thing, they also asked is James OK? “ Brad could hear the concern in Mikes' voice.

  
“Mike I think hanging out with you and the boys would be a good thing for him today, I'll tell you more when we get to the dinner OK”

  
“Roger that, I am going to Drag Evan away from that damn Star Wars Lego set then we are going to head down to the Dinner, see you soon”

  
“Solid Copy Gunny”

  
Mike snorted down the line “Wise Ass”

Brad looked over to where James was helping Eric

  
“All right Kiddo, Mike and the boys will meet us at Ray's, we better get a move on “

James gave a broad grin turning he looked at Eric “Thank you, Mr Kocher”

“What for Son?”

“For being Nice, that's all” James then ducked out of the store bouncing on the sidewalk waiting for Brad.

Brad laughed at Eric's stunned face and then followed the young boy out the door. Maybe seeing Mike with the boys would help James open up about what he was suffering, maybe not but all Brad knew was that he had to do something.

 


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch date..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for those who are reading this :)

Mike looked up when he heard the bell above the dinners go, Brad and James walked in, Mike took a good look at the kid, he initially did not want to like the kid, hell he had made his son cry but he got the feeling that young James had a lot of unhappiness in his life.

  
Evan bounced up from his seat in the booth “Yo James “ waving the two over

“Evan sit your but down before you fall kiddo “ Mike laughed at Evan’s excited bouncing

James smiled and ran over to where they were sitting “Hey, Brad said it was Ok for me to hang with you guys if your dad says it was OK”

The two boys high fived, Qtip spoke his voice a bit subdued “ Gunny’s not our Dad, umm our parents passed away and Gunny looks after us now”

James smacked his head “Oh Man I am such a doofus I forgot, sorry dude”

Qtip quirked a smile “ Nah Bro your not a doofus, it’s OK and Gunny is super cool, he is kind of our Dad now and that's cool”

Mike once again was floored by Q Tips honesty and acceptance, and if he was honest he already saw the two boys as his own son ’s, he would never replace their parents but hoped to at least live up to what they had already given the two boys.

  
Mike looked up from where the two boys were standing to see Brad walked up behind James smiling broadly

“Thanks for this Mike it means a lot”

“No problem Brad, the boys seem to get along fine now, and I get the feeling your not wanting to send James home just yet?”

The boys had taken over one side of the booth leaving only space alongside Mike vacant, Brad sat next to Mike, Brads thigh brushing up against him as he sat down.

This close Mike could smell the spicy scent of Brad's cologne, he wondered what one it was, sitting this close he could see the spots on Brad's throat where he had missed on his morning shave.

  
They sat in comfortable silence while the boys nattered and talked about important 5 and 7-year-old business, occasionally stopping to ask Mike or Brad question.

  
At one point the three boys turned to look at Mike and Brad then started giggling and talking in animated whispers.

  
Mike shook his head the boys had been acting strange since the art store.

Sitting with Brad and the boys Mike could not help imagining or wanting this to become a common occurrence   
Shaking his head ruefully, how had been managed in the space of a week become so twitterpated over Brad he did not know, but the one thing Mike was sure of was this was no flash in the pan fancy, he liked the man even having him has just a friend was an enough for Mike.

Roused from his thoughts he saw Ray ambling over a huge smile plastered on his face, Jesus he forgot about him.

“You all ready for a serve of Ray Ray’s magic ?”

The three boys chorused in time “Yes Ray “ with happy high fives with the hyper owner of the dinner.

Ray inclined his head towards James in silent question, and Mike saw Brad look towards James' neck the large bruise showing where the collar of his tee had pulled down.

  
Mike’s reserved feelings about the boy suddenly evaporating, his own childhood memories making it easy to sympathise with the young boy.

Mike cleared his throat trying to get the three boys attention,  
  
“So do you boys want one of Ray's Burgers and a side of curly fries” Mike had to laugh when three heads all turned and nodded as one, “I know you two “ pointing at Evan and John “Want your milkshakes what about you James ?“

James looked at Mike wide-eyed “umm can I have a Milkshake too please”

“Sure thing James, I think I'll go with a burger too, what about you Brad”  
  
“Count me in, I have to admit I find Ray’s food palatable “ Brads dry tone causing Mike to snort

“Gee thanks, Iceman , I feel the love, be nice or no apple pie, hey you boys gonna come up to the counter while I get these milkshakes made, bet you have a weeks worth of school stories to tell me”

  
“Oh Yeah Uncle Ray, we have something important to talk to you about “ Evan whispered conspiracy

“Well, then my fine chaps tally ho and onward " Ray made a sweeping gesture to the boys, who got up and followed Ray excitedly.  
Ray gave Brad a wink and led the three eager boys off.

  
Mike watched the boys go with a wry smile "Should I be worried about the boys needing to have an important conversation With Ray"

 

Brad laughed lightly “ I think that was Ray’s not so subtle way of giving us time to talk without a group of rowdy kids and I have no idea what they want to talk to Ray about If I were you I might be worried “

  
Mike felt a small shiver when Brad bumped his knee “the boys can be rambunctious when they get going, So what is happening with James?

Mike watched as Brad lent back against the seat his face becoming stern “ I think, no I know James’ father is abusing him, and it’s been escalating, Nate has helped me submit a formal report but it's up to social services to act and we are too far in the middle of nowhere for them to rush and send someone,”

  
Mike could see the way this hurt Brad and without thinking leaned over and squeezed Brad’s hand “Won't the sheriff's office do something, Brad?”

Brad looked down to where Mike was holding his hand, then back to Mike “ The sheriff is in Mayor Schwetje payroll and Trombley's father works for the Mayor, so even though Deputy Patrick and Jacs would want to help they would find their hands tied by bureaucratic bullshit”

Mike felt Brads hand shift under his and went to take his hand away, thinking he may have overstepped but instead Brad turned his hand so it interlinked his fingers with Mikes

“Do you think James may want to have a sleepover with the boys, would give the kid a break from his shitheel dad, and maybe he might open up to us about what's happening at home,” Mike suggested   
Brad stared at him, Mike felt flush at the intense scrutiny

  
“You really are a good man Mike, and I think James might like that “ Brad gave Mikes hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. Mike for his part blushed like a schoolgirl before noticing the boys coming back to the table laden with their milkshakes.

  
“Evan, John how do you boys fancy having James stay over tonight? That is if he wants to “ Mike asked the two as they sat in the booth

“Sure that would be fun, can he come to lunch with us tomorrow?” Evan asked

  
“Don’t see why not but it's up to James “

James ducked his blond head and Mike had to strain to hear him “ I would like that, never had a sleepover before”

  
“All right I’ll make sure James’ dad knows, maybe we can make pizza for dinner “ Mike smiled at the round of cheers from the three youngsters.

“Can Mr Colbert come for Pizza too?” James asked giving Evan and John a slow smile, the other two grinned like they had just won the lottery.

  
“He sure can, I mean if he wants, he may have other plans” Mike answered pleased that he did not sound too quick and eager.

  
Brad pretended to think, and Mike had to hold back a laugh at the three eager faces watching and waiting for Brads answer, whether he wanted it or not Brad had a fan club.

  
“Hmm I don’t know, how good are these Pizzas and will there be a movie and more importantly will there be popcorn” Brad answers dryly

  
John answered first loudly “ Gunny Makes the bestest Pizza ever ohhhhh and we can watch Secret Life of Pets.Please Gunny “

  
Evan and James groaned “We want to watch Jurassic Park, “

  
Mike shook his head “ Tell you what let us get through the rest of the day and then we can decide on what film to watch, “ Turning to Brad Mike grinned knowing he looked as goofy as the kids “So Mr C wanna come eat pizza and watch films”

  
Brad smiled shaking his head “ I feel if I say no I am going to have some disappointed kids on my hands, and maybe a disappointed grown up as well,” Brad winked at Mike.

  
“Alright but I have a few errands I have to run but I promise I will come over tonight “

  
The five spent an hour eating and talking, Mike marvelling at how Brad in his quiet way had charmed everyone at the table, James seemed to bloom under Brad's attention and the three boys acted like there had never been an issue between them at the beginning of the week.

  
Brad let out a groan pushing the empty plate away from him, then stretched his ridiculously long arms over his head, the image makes Mike think of a very large house cat.

  
Dropping his arms Brad turned to look at Mike “Well I had better go and get these errands seen to, What time do you want me around tonight Mike?”

“Hows six sound” Mike running through his head the things he needed to do

“Perfect” Brads smile was just a small quirk of the lips but heartfelt, “James I want you on your best behaviour for me OK”

  
James who was busy having an intense discussion over who would win in a Godzilla TRex fight stopped to look at Brad “I will I promise”

  
Brad slid out from the booth digging into his jeans for his wallet, Mike shook his head, “Keep your money Brad, my treat “

Brad narrowed his eyes ready to argue

“Brad I invited you to join us, so my treat you hear” Mike summoned up his Gunny tone the one the brooked no argument.

  
Brad dropped his hand “Alright, but next time I pay”

  
Mike felt a small thrill, at the word next time “Sure Brad” 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James breaks down , Mike and Brad work to make things better for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Ok this chapter has mentions of the abuse James suffered at the hands of his father, not too detailed but just be aware it is mentioned.and James father uses derogatory and homophobic words. 
> 
> Again thank you for the lovely comments and encouraging me on this journey. 
> 
> Work and life will mean that updates are a little slower for the next little while.

Once home Mike got the boys settled in the lounge, Evan and James spread out over the floor drawing and writing to their heart's content, John cuddled on the sofa watching the Secret life of pets.

  
  


Mike had settled himself at the kitchen table attempting to make sense off the latest data he had pulled from the seismographs, but he kept getting distracted by thoughts of a particular teacher,

  
  


Johns happy laugh roused Mike from his thoughts and his ears tuned into the conversation in the next room,

  
  


“I want a big fluffy puppy sooo much “ squealed John

“I don’t like dogs, there scary “ James  piped in quietly

“Not all dogs are scary Deputy Patrick’s Red boy is the funniest dog” Evan countered

  
  


James made a soft sound “All I know is my Dad said he was going to let Sixta's dog bite me next time I screwed up, ” James' voice dropped lower “He hung me over the fence and Nero nearly bit me, said next time he would let him get me” 

  
  


“Dude” Evans voice sounded shocked “Would he really?

 

”

Mike got up from the table walking to the archway that separated the kitchen and lounge, stopping he listen, he knew he was eavesdropping but this was the kind of shit Brad had been worried about. 

  
  


From where he stood both boys had their backs to Mike, John had become absorbed in the film again paying no heed to the conversation going on.

  
  


“Yeah he would,” James lifted his ratty Tee up a bit showing a florid bruise that went across his ribs and around his back “He did this cause I talked back, he was mean about Mr C and I got cross and told him not to”

  
  


Evan reached out and touched the bruise “You got to tell a grown up this is bad, No one should hit a kid”

  
  


James shook his head “Dad would hurt me again if I told and he said he would hurt Mr C if he kept interfering” 

  
  


“James you got to, My Gunny will keep you safe, he was a bad ass Marine “  Evan whispered 

  
  


Mike walked further into the room, “You boys doing OK in here?” he dropped down onto the sofa, John scrambling over to sprawl on Mike.

  
  


James looked up from where he was sitting with Evan “Were you really a Marine?”

  
  


“Yup sure was for a long time, left when I took on these two ratbags .” Mike tickled John's belly as he spoke

  
  


James seemed to think about it for a bit, “So you gave it up to look after John and Evan”

  
  


“I sure did, can go off fighting wars when I got more important things at home,” Mike kept his tone light, hoping James may open up.

  
  


“You would never hurt Evan and John?” James looked like he was struggling with himself and Mikes answers were helping him decide

 

“Never James. I love these two peanuts like they are my own son’s and I would never hurt them or for that matter allow anyone to hurt them”

 

Evan knelt up and hugged Mike “We love you too Gunny, and even when we are shit heads he still loves us James ” Evan grinned realising he used one of the bad words 

  
  


Mike smirked “Looks like you will be drying dishes tonight, young man “ 

  
  


“Aww Man, “ Evan pouted but shrugged his narrow shoulders and went back to drawing,

  
  


James had sat quietly watching the byplay between Mike and the boys.

  
  


Mikes heart nearly broke when he looked at James and saw his light eyes brimming with tears , wiping his nose with the back of his hand he started speaking “ Dad said if I told he would hurt me and the ones I told,, he called Mr Colbert an interfering faggot, I got mad cause I know that is a bad name and told him to stop, He just yelled and started hitting me with his belt.”

 

Mike takes a few steadying breaths fighting every instinct to find James father and lay a world of hurt at his feet, he could do it , he could claim PTSD or something. 

 

Looking at the three boys Mike calmed while beating James father seven shades would make him feel better it would not help James.

 

James started crying harder Evan scooted closer draping an arm over James skinny shoulder looking at Mike beseechingly “We can fix this right Gunny, you and Mr C “ 

  
  


Mike slid down of the couch so he was kneeling in front of James, keeping his movements slow not wanting to scare or startle the poor kid.

  
  


“Jame look at me for a moment Kiddo” 

  
  


James batted away the tears blinking and looking up at Mike, his bottom lip trembling “SIr”

  
  


Mike smiled “Mike or Gunny is fine James, now listen Mr C and I are going to do our damnedest to make sure your father does not hurt you again, and I would not worry about him trying to hurt us  Mr Colbert and I are big enough to look after ourselves”

 

James wiped his nose on his arm again but nodded at Mike, reaching out tentatively James wrapped a skinny arm around Mikes' neck “Thank you Gunny” 

  
  


Mike got up leaving the boys cuddled up on the sofa Evan and John sitting either side of James.

  
  


“I am going to go make a couple of phone calls boys when I am finished you guys can help me make the Pizza dough OK”

  
  


He chuckled when three sets of hands got raised on the sofa,

Letting himself out onto the back porch Mike rummaged around finding the packet of cigarettes he hid out there, it was a crutch he did not often fall back on but today was an exception hitting dial on his phone he was surprised how quickly Brad answered

  
  


“Mike everything ok ” 

  
  


“No Brad not really, look who do you know in the sheriff's department that would help with James?”

  
  


“Why Mike what's happened?” though Brads tone was calm he knew that Brad would be internally freaking out.

  
  


“James just admitted that his dad has been hurting him and that he has made threats against you”  Mike took a long drag of the cigarette feeling the acrid burn in his lungs, 

  
  


“Fuck, Yeah I could probably ask Pappy to help, we would also need a Dr to confirm any physical signs of abuse” Mike was certain that Brad's brain was going a hundred miles a minute, but outwardly would be cool and calm.

  
  


“I think I know the right Dr for this, I can call Tim, he would gladly help out, maybe see if he could do a house call, I would rather not drag James out at the moment” Mike though out loud 

  
  


“Good thinking Tim is just the right man, “ Brad snorted down the line “ Although we may have to stop him from going and beating the shit out of James’ father” 

  
  


Mike snorted in agreement “ Mind you only thing stopping me from going over and putting my boot up that man's ass is the three little boys in the next room, never in all my life have I wanted to beat a man so bad” 

  
  


Brad sighed down the line, “I know Mike, but we have to think calmly for James here, we have to do this by the book” 

  
  


Mike rested his head against the door frame “I know Brad, what do we need to do?”

  
  


“I am going to call Pappy get him to come over and see James, I’ll be there soon, If we can get James to make a formal report it would go a long way to helping” Brad’s calm voice helping Mike sooth the rage he felt bubbling.

  
  


“I’ll check in with Tim, see if he wants us to bring James in, He is covered in bruises Brad, some of them look fresh” Mike angrily stubbed out the cigarette.

  
  


“Alright, I will be there soon Mike I promise” 

  
  


“This was not how I had planned tonight going Brad” 

  
  


Brad snorted “Me neither” 

  
  


Hanging up Mike called Tim briefly outlining what they suspected had been happening to James and agreeing once James had spoken to Pappy to bring him to the hospital so Tim could make a full evaluation. 

  
  


Walking back inside Mike sat down on the sofa with the boys,” James , I spoke to Mr Colbert” James looked over from where he was snuggled between Evan and John. “We cannot let your dad keep hurting you James, do you understand that”

  
  


James looked at Mike his face a serious mask for one so young “ Yes Sir, but how are you going to stop him, I don’t  want him hurting Mr C or you”

  
  


“Trust me when I say this James, I am not going to let your dad hurt anyone anymore, but I am going to need you to be a brave boy James”

  
  


James straightened up “Sir”

  
  


“Mr C will be here soon and so will Deputy Patrick , I am going to need you to be honest with him and tell him everything your father has done” Mike could see James start to shake, reaching out he grasped one off James smaller hands “We will be right here with you, no one is gonna hurt you again I promise, we are going to be here when you talk to Pappy OK”

  
  


“Yes Sir” 

  
  


“Good lad, once we have talked to Pappy, Brad and I are going to run you up to see Dr Bryan, he needs to make sure your OK, then you are going to stay here for a few nights OK” 

  
  


Evan leaned over and hugged James “Dude we get a big sleepover, it's going to be cool, and Gunny and Mr C are going to keep you safe 

 

“

“Evan, John, I am going to need you to let James talk to Deputy Patrick when he comes OK, and then Walt is going to come watch you while we take James to see Dr Bryan “

  
  


The boys jumped when there was a knock at the door, James cowered behind Evan who Sat up shielding the smaller boy.

  
  


“It's all right boys Its just Mr C, you stay put” 

  
  


Mike got up from the sofa, looking through the window just to make certain, Brad's tall frame was unmistakable.

  
  


Opening the front door to Brad, Mike was surprised when Brad pulled him into a tight bear hug

  
  


“Thank you, Mike” 

 

Mike could feel his cheeks redden “ I don't need thanks, Brad, we just gotta keep that boy safe” feeling guilty for enjoying the hug Mike gestured his head towards the lounge room, 

  
  


“The boys are through there, Evan seems to have taken it upon himself to be James bodyguard” 

  
  


Striding into the lounge James took one look at Brad walking in and let out a small cry leaping up he wrapped his skinny arms around Brad's waist.

  
  


“Hey James, you’ve been a brave boy today, You know that” Brad ran a hand through James close-cropped hair.

  
  


Mike smiled at how Brad soothed the poor boy, none of the usual awkwardness that Brad had when dealing with adults, calm and comforting was what Brad was giving James and the small boy seemed to respond quickly.

  
  


“James things are going to get better now I promise, Mike told you what is going to have to happen right?” Brad knelt down so he was face level with James wanting to make sure the young boy knew what was going to happen.

  
  


James hugged Brad tighter “Yes Sir, Deputy Patrick is gonna come here and I have to tell him about the stuff dad did to me” James whispered hugging Brad tighter

 

“That’s right James,  Mike and I are going to be here with you OK?” 

  
  


“I am going to send the boys upstairs to play when Pappy gets here, don’t think they should be around for this” Mike murmured as he wandered over to his boys 

  
  


Both boys gathered around Mike pressing in for a hug, Mike gave them both a squeeze and a kiss on the head “ When Pappy gets here I want the two of you to head upstairs for a bit OK” 

  
  


“Kay, but is James going to be OK” Evans' voice was muffled from where he had his face buried in Mikes' shoulder,

  
  


“He will be champ, Mr Colbert and I are going to make sure of it” Mike gave both boys a hug standing upright he looked fondly at his two wards , “All right why don’t you both head upstairs , Evan why don’t you see if you have some spare pj’s that James can use for tonight, John maybe think it's time to clean your side of the room hmm” 

  
  


Mike watched Evan and John walk over to where James was sitting with Brad, Evan held out his hand to high five James “Mr C and Gunny have your back” and then headed up the stairs

 

John was less restrained bouncing up he pulled the older boy into a hug and whispered something into James’ ear, James grinned but shook his head and then John too disappeared up the stairs

 

.

James looked at both Brad and Mike and smiled “John asked if I wanted to Cuddle Mr Cuddlesworth when I talked to Deputy Patrick, said I am ok I got you guys” 

  
  


Mike left James with Brad going to the kitchen to put a fresh pot of coffee on, Mike stared ruefully at the empty pot he was going to be bouncing worse than Ray if he drank too much more of this shit.

  
  


Mike was roused from his thoughts by Brad clearing his throat, leaning casually against the archway Brad looked as emotionally drained as Mike felt, Holding a mug up he motioned to the coffee pot 

  
  


“I think you could use one, think we're in for a long couple of hours” 

  
  


Brad pushed off from the archway long legs striding over to where Mike stood, Brad blue gaze swept over Mikes', his face an unreadable mask.

  
  


“Brad you OK” 

  
  


Brad reached out to touch Mikes' forearm, the fingers gently gripping “You did not have to do any of this, yet you did you really are a good man” a small smile flicked across Brads face.

  
  


Mike was not sure how to respond, being the subject of that intense blue-eyed gaze was slowing his mental faculties, Brad had not dropped he gave or let go off his arm, Mike could feel the body heat of the other man this close. 

  
  


“Brad there was no way I would let what that poor kid is going through continue, and you are downplaying your part in this, You have been looking out for that boy. Today showed me what a good man you are, you care about the kids you teach Brad” 

  
  


Brads cheeks flushed “I’m trying Mike, I feel like I should have done something sooner”

  
  


“Brad” Mike sighed “You are doing something now don’t beat yourself up over things you could not control, if I have to keep reminding you that your a good man, and its because of you Trombley has a chance then I damn well will, “ Mike could not help himself he poked Brad softly in the chest to emphasise his point.

  
  


Brads eyes dropped to where Mikes hand was still on his chest and gave that damn smirk,

  
  


“ Yes Gunny” 

  
  


James' voice came from the lounge “ Mr C, Gunny think someone is here “ 

  
  


“I'll go get the door Brad you go check on James, we're gonna get him through this I 

promise” 

  
  


Mike made a silent promise to himself, he would not let any more harm to James and once the dust had settled and they had him safe Mike was going to finally take steps to show Brad what a good man Mike thought he was.

  
  



	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the Deputy and to Doc, lead to James finding a new home... And Brad is still having a crisis of the Feelings kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and Kudo's there is still a lot to tell in this story, there will be two more chapters up in the next few days then I need to take a break and finish up My Steam Dreams updates ...but then I will be back 
> 
> just a warning mentions of physical abuse are in this chapter when James has to speak Doc, nothing graphic but it is there

Mike lead Pappy into the lounge, “Brad, Pap’s is here”

 

Brad stood from where he was sitting with James, holding his hand out he shook Pappy’s hand in welcome.

 

Pappy gazed down at James “Hey James, I know this is all a bit scary, but to do my job I am going to have to ask you some questions OK”

 

Brad sat down close to James hoping his physical presence would give James the strength to tell his story.

 

Pappy sat on a chair across from James, pulling his notebook and phone out, “I am going to write down what you say, James, plus record it down on my Phone”

 

James nodded solemnly “Will my dad go to jail, Sir?”

 

Pappy got his notebook out “Well that depends on a few things son If what Mr Colbert has been telling me that your father is doing I would say so “

 

James burrows closer to Brad's side “Good, don’t want him hurting me anymore”

 

As James started to recount his story, Brad had to remind himself to breathe he could feel his anger towards the Trombley Snr rise, he had to keep calm for James . looking over James’ head to Mike who had sat the opposite side Brad focused on Mikes calm face, from the slightly scruffy beard to the laugh lines in the corner of his eyes , Brad used other man’s presence to help keep himself centred and calm.

 

 

Taking James evidence took a while, occasionally needing to stop so James could have a drink of juice and wipe his face, by the end, the small boy was exhausted, but this long day was far from over they still had to see Doc Bryan.

 

 

Brad had walked Pappy out hoping fervently that he had enough from James to put his father away, or at least to get James out of the hell hole he called home.

 

 

Coming back inside he could hear animated chatter poking his head into the lounge room he saw James had curled up in Mikes lap and the other two boys had cuddled up close chattering to James and making him smile.

 

 

Mike had his eyes closed looking relaxed a small smile playing on his lips as he listened to the boy's talk.

 

 

Brad watched the interplay between the four of them his mind unhelpful supplying images of the five of them as a family doing things together, giving James a real family. Brad gave an internal sigh his logic overriding the pleasant images, there is no way Mike would want a, how was it Ray put it Emotionally constipated, socially stunted man like himself.

 

 

Romantic entanglements always ended badly and Brad did not want Mike to be a casualty of Brad's insecurities.

 

 

Mike opened his eyes and gave Brad an unfathomable look, “Hey you boys want to go make sure there that Evans room is tidy so we can make up the camp bed in there “

 

“Sure thing Gunny, common James I can show you where your gonna sleep, do you like comics ?” Evan lead the other two off towards the stairs

 

 

Mike stood smoothing down the front of his shirt “I texted Walt while you were showing Pappy out, he’ll be here in about 10 minutes or so, then we can take James up to the hospital”

  
Brad felt the nigglings of guilt stirring “Mike you have upended your whole day helping with James, I can take him myself, let you salvage some of the night with the boys”

 

 

“Colbert don’t be an idiot, course I am going to come with you, and what sort of person would I be not to help James or you” Mike let out an exasperated huff

 

 

“A normal person “ Brad shrugged “ You hardly know James, hell they way he treated Evan and John on their first day you would have been well within your rights not to help, Mike, you hardly know me, if its just to get into my pants there are easier ways” Brad’s filter between what he should and should not say had disappeared again, it kept happening when he was around Mike.

 

 

Mike crossed his arms over his broad chest a giving Brad a firm look “ Your right I had my misgivings when you first brought James to the dinner today but being around the boy I saw that there is a good kid in there, a good kid in a shitty situation, one I have had my own experiences with, anyway I can help that boy I will Brad “ Mike dropped his arms from where they were crossed,

 

“ Look I know I don’t know you very well , and you run between hot and cold so fast a man could get whiplash trying to keep up, But I see a good man one I want to get to know better, if you’d let me” Brad felt the last of the resolve to keep from falling for Mike crumble, shit he was so screwed.

 

Mike walked passed Brad and smirked “Besides if I was looking to get laid I would expect at least a fancy meal and a night off from the kids “

 

Headlights in the drive heralded the arrival of Walt, Mikes voice came from the hall “ Boys come down Walts here, and Mr C and I got to take James to see Tim”

 

Three sets of feet could be heard thundering across the floorboards

“No Running on the stairs” Mike yelled up

“Yes, gunny' rang down the stairs followed by three little boys giggling.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

  
Tims examination of James had taken the better part of 2 hours, x-rays and physical exams all to judge the extent of injury poor James had suffered at the hands of his father.

Tim worked with gentle hands, giving James reassuring smiles as he worked. even managing to get a giggle when he found a ticklish spot on James' foot.

Once finished he called in Nurse Espera,

“Hey Poke you want to take James to find your candy stash, he has been super brave and I think this little trooper deserves a treat”

 

“On it, Doc, “ Pokes eyes regarding James with compassion, before glancing over to Mike and Brad “You two make things right for this boy, you have the power to stop this from continuing you hear me”

 

The men nodded, both mentally wondering how they were going to fix this.

 

Once James was safely out of the room the soft smile left from Doc face, replaced by a scowl.

“That poor kid has been through hell, there are numerous old fractures on both arms, not to mention the marks and scars on his back that could only have come from a belt buckle”

 

 

“Jesus wept” Mike muttered his hands clenching unconsciously into fists, Brad breathing hard through his nose spoke calmly belling the rage he felt “Is there enough proof to keep James away from his father”

 

 

Tim sat down in front of his laptop typing quickly as he spoke,

"Between James’ statement to Pappy and my medical findings, yes, and as Chief Medical examiner of our small town I have the right and obligation to make sure he is put somewhere safe”

 

 

Brad looked up at the overhead fluorescent lights “But where? the kid has been through enough without having to go to some strangers”

 

 

Tim rolled back on his office chair turning so he faced both men “Normally I would suggest that Dr Patterson take him, he has been fostering kids for longer than I can remember, but I hear he has his hands full with young Lilly, and Poke and Gina have their hands full with the girls plus Gina is due any day now “

 

 

Brad let out a frustrated sigh “So what is the answer,” Brad started pacing like a caged wildcat “ I don’t want him moved out of town, he is finally making friends here and I know Patterson has already spoken about taking him on as a patient, lord knows the boy is going to need a good therapist help him sort through this shit”

  
Mike sighed “I’ll take him” his voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

 

Brad and Tim both turned to look at Mike, Brads eyes wide in disbelief, Tim with a knowing smirk, nodded

 

“You will, You sure” Both Tim and Brad spoke at the same time, Brad feeling a glimmer of hope for James

 

“When I took on the boys I had to do a whole lot of courses on kids going through trauma, plus had to have the police checks done, the boys like James and it's not like one more is gonna make things anymore chaotic in the house, sides he feels safe around us.”

  
Mikes honest and open acceptance and willingness to take on James left both men speechless for a moment.

 

"That would work Mike, James already feels safe around you, and having the boys around would help him too, and to be honest I had kind of thought you may offer but I did not want to presume" Tim spoke

 

 

Brad was the first to speak “Mike are you sure, you already have Evan and John”

 

 

Mike bumped his shoulder against Brads chest “I'm sure Brad, I want to” Mike let out a soft chuckle “But your gonna have to help me clear out the spare room and make it habitable for James, you got me into this mess in the first place.”

 

 

Brad felt unshed tears of relief prickle his eyes pulling the shorter man in he hugged Mike, burying his face in the top of Mikes' head he murmured a heartfelt thank you, Brad could feel Mikes arms come around his waist and give him a tentative hug back.

 

 

Pulling apart Brad saw Doc smiling at them “So think we better ask James if he is ok with this,” Brad asked gruffly trying to come down from the unexpected joy and relief that was flooding his system.

 

 

Doc stuck his head out of the exam room calling Poke and James

 

“So James as you know after what we have found out we cannot let you go back home, it would not be safe “ Doc had dropped down to one knee so he could speak to James,

 

“Yes “James whispered around a lollipop that Poke had found for him.

 

“So how would you feel about staying with Mr Wynn and the boys,” Doc asked, Brad, could see Mike smile and come over next to Doc,

 

“The boys would be happy to have you as part of our rowdy family, and as long as you don’t mind my cooking think you might be happy with us,” said Mike

 

James smiled “I’d like it, but would Mr C be able to come visit?

“Of course James Mr C can visit anytime, the boys and I enjoy spending time with him too,”

 

 

Brad a surge of panic, no one wanted to spend time with him, he drove people nuts with his OCD and cold nature, but right here he had a small boy and grown man both wanting him around, no strings attached no gains.

 

His first thought was to say no that James needed to adjust to his new living arrangements and that he would see him enough at school, spending time with James and Mike and the boys would start Brad to thinking about all those things he would never have or more to the point those things he would never let himself have.

 

“I” Brad started to say but looked into James' eyes than to Mike and gave in “I promise I will come visit but don’t forget you get to see me each day at school”

 

James scuffed the floor with his shoe “Yeah but it's not the same, at school your MR C, your teacher there, but outside your different “

 

Brad smiled “I get it, James, I promise to visit, besides Mike owes me a dinner and a movie night right.”

 

Mike snorted then turned to Doc “So we can take James home, been a long day for us all and I left your poor significant other dealing with my two “

 

Tim let out a laugh “Walt will be in his element, that man loves kids, should have been a teacher, go take James home, let Walt know I'm finishing up soon. “

 

James let out a big yawn, giggling when his lollipop nearly fell out of his mouth

“You ready to head home kiddo,

Rubbing his eyes James nodded slowly letting out another loud yawn James tentatively reached out for Mike's hand,

“Thing you can walk, or would a piggyback ride be in order” Mike questioned while he knelt down in front of James, helping to zip up his ratty hooded sweatshirt

James pretended to think whilst Mike got him ready to go then wrapped a skinny arm around Mikes' neck “Piggyback please”

“All right, climb up. “

 

 

Brad stood back he could not help but smile at the easy acceptance James had for Mike, it seemed James’ could already sense that Mike was going to be the best thing to happen in his short life.

 

James was hugging his arms around Mikes neck cheek pressed firmly against his shoulder, he seemed to be drifting off to sleep already, Mike had his hands holding James legs steading him as he stood.

 

Once standing Mike turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of his sleepy passenger,

 

“Feels like he has already drifted off there, but I can't see” Mike murmured as Brad walked up to them.

 

“Looks like it Mike, he must have been exhausted” Brad followed Mike as they walked down the corridor to the nurse's station to sign the paperwork Tim needed, Brad lifted his hand so it rested on James’ Back ready to catch him if he slipped.

 

 

Following the brightly lit corridor, they spied Tim standing at a Beige and Pink counter talking to Poke, the paperwork already out waiting for Mike to sign.

“Hey you wanna take hold of James while I sign this stuff Brad” Mikes voice low as not to startle the sleeping child

 

Brad disentangled James’ arms from Mike's neck smoothy shifting the sleeping child from Mike’s back into his arms making soothing shushing sounds as James wriggled at the moment.

 

“OK Mike these papers signify that I have assessed James and have found significant signs of ongoing abuse at the hands of his father, I’ll forward a copy of these to Deputy Patrick as he will be in charge of this investigation,” Tim slid the paperwork across the counter indicating where Mikes signature was needed.

 

Brad stood close to Mike, not really understanding why but just having the man close made him feel settled, it was nearly as disconcerting as to how good holding a sleeping James felt.

 

Jesus when had he gotten so soft, this had to be some sort of osmosis from being in close contact with the other man, he was catching Mikes’ gooey soft nature.

 

 

He caught Tim smirking over at him, and fought back an urge to scowl, Tim could laugh but Brad well knew the world's scariest Doctor had turned into a pile of mush when a certain Librarian had entered his life.

Unaware of the byplay going on Mike looked up from signing the papers, “You got anything else I need to sign?”

 

“Yes these are the ones I had sent over from Child Services , they give you temporary custody of James while the investigation into his father is underway, once that is done and if you still want to we can look into going for permanent custody, but will cross that bridge when we come to it “ Tim answered.

“How do get these papers put through so fast, though this stuff took weeks or red tape,” Mike asked surprised.

 

Poke grinned “The never-ending bonuses of being married to a super smart and sexy lawyer , who is also hella scary when pregnant, Gina browbeat Judge Fernando until he signed off on it ,” Poke could see a look of confusion on both Mike and Brads face, “Paps called Gina after he left Mikes, knew the way this was gonna go and wanted to get the ball rolling so James here was not put under any more stress, they kind of figured Mike would stand up and offer to take James”

 

 

Mike huffed out a breath and looked sheepish or a minute “ So what I am the Town softy “

 

Brad shouldered Mike goodnaturedly “ Yup big fluffy teddy bear,

“You do know Brad I know 122 different ways to kill a man,” Mike tried to look stern but the goofy grin he was sporting kind of ruined it.

“Big Fluffy Teddy Bear “ Brad enunciated dodging a playful swipe from Mike.

 

Brad hugged James when the boy wiggled sleepy in his arms and cleared his throat quietly “Do we know where his father is now? Is he going to be a problem?”

“All I know was he was not at the house when Pap’s went there straight from Mikes” Tim answered his face set into a stern scowl “He is going to be gunning for you both, be careful “

“Roger that Doc,” Both men said in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
